1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel method of dilating the smooth muscles of the upper urinary tract. Such an invention has many novel applications including but not limited to the treatment of patients passing kidney stones through the upper urinary tract.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, no clinically effective upper urinary tract dilator is in use. Currently used urinary tract dilators are generally anti-cholinergic drugs or direct smooth muscle relaxants such as papavarin, a narcotic derivative. These drugs have either been ineffective as dilators or have undesirable side effects such as dryness of the mouth, blurred vision, and slowed heart beat.
Thiphenamil hydrochloride is a class of compounds comprising a di-N-substituted aminoethyl ester of diphenylthioacetic acid having the formula: ##STR1## in which R represents a disubstituted amino radical of either the diethylamino group, the morpholino group or the piperidino group.
The prior uses for thiphenamil hydrochloride center around its use as an anti-spasmotic agent in the upper and lower gastro-intestinal tract for pylorospasm, spasm associated with the gallbladder and common bile duct, as well as diarrhea and the irritable bowel syndrome. Prior art uses also include treatment of ureterospasm and bladder irritation.
There have been further reports that thiphenamil hydrochloride has been successfully used for the treatment of bronchospasm.
Thiphenamil hydrochloride is a well-known compound and is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,555 to Richardson, incorporated herein by reference. Additional methods of making thiphenamil hydrochloride are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,773 to Clinton.
Thus, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a method for dilating and relaxing the smooth muscles of the upper urinary tract without subjecting the patient to the undesirable side effects of anti-cholinergic drugs, for example dryness of the mouth, dilation of the pupils, and slowed heart beat.
It is a further important object of the present invention to provide such a method which is safe for use on human patients and which is also safe for particularly sensitive patients such as glaucoma patients.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating patients passing kidney stones without subjecting the patient to surgery.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide such a method of dilating and relaxing the smooth muscles of the upper urinary tract without leaving or accumulating any foreign substances in the human body tissues.